CORE C: DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL - ABSTRACT The Data Management and Statistical Core provide statistical consulting, data management and information transfer resources to enhance the quality of Alzheimer's disease research conducted by the ADRC investigators. The specific aims are: 1. To provide database support to the Cores and Projects. To coordinate the entry, quality control, management and analysis of data generated by the enrollment, evaluation, and follow up of outpatient and control subjects recruited by the Center's Clinical Core. Similarly, to coordinate the entry, quality control, management and analysis of data generated by the Center's Neuropathology Core and neuroimaging data generated by the Clinical Core and collaborating investigators. 2. To prepare the ADRC database for routine submission to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC), support new NACC procedures and initiatives, and resolve NACC queries. 3. To provide statistical design and analysis consultation services to ADRC investigators. Design consultation includes power calculations and statistical analysis planning. Data analysis support ranges from providing simple descriptive statistics to the conduct of complex multivariate statistical analyses. 4. To develop new statistical methodology focused on application to Alzheimer's disease data. 5. To educate investigators, trainees and junior faculty in the principles and use of statistical analysis methodologies.